deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Melee
One Minute Melee is a spin-off series created by the animators of DEATH BATTLE. As the name implies, each episode has a 60-second fight animation between two characters. The show advertises itself as having "no research" to contrast itself with Death Battle; the winner of the fight is determined by the animators. History While the first three episodes were originally on the Youtube channel DiMMFx, the subsequent fights have been released on ScrewAttack's website and channel, though ScrewAttack does promote DiMMFx in every episode. Eventually DiMMFx disbanded, but One Minute Melee continued into its second series with Mali De'lisser animating some 2D fights and being the primary director for the series and Torrian Crawford animating the 3D fights. After Season 2 however, One Minute Melee would move to Hyper Gauge appearing in Hyun's Dojo with Mali and most of the original crew and animators still present. Some of the animators stayed with Screwattack and would animate future Death Battles as well as a similar show Screwattack would produce, DBX (the difference being there wouldn't be a time limit and like Death Battle it would be guaranteed to end in a death). The series was originally narrated by Takahata101 (Dragon Ball Z Abridged, Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, and Burn Your Fat With Me! For Girls!) in its first season (who has also provided voices for various Death Battle episodes) but has been replaced by ProfKranc (Star Fox: Event Horizon, BeyBlade Abridged, and Highschool Double Ds Abridged) along with a new intro for the show. Takahata101 went uncredited for his time as the Season 1 announcer. The opening theme for Season 1 is Ryu's theme (Rising Dragoon) from Street Fighter EX Plus α, and the character select screen from Season 2 is from the arranged version of the select screen from Street Fighter Alpha. Season 1 Episode 1: Jin Saotome VS Gambit Marvel vs Capcom veterans Jin Saotome (Capcom's Cyberbots) and Gambit (Marvel's X-Men) battle on castle grounds in this debut episode. Date: October 3, 2014 Winner: Jin Saotome Music Used: Section Battle Epic Neurotoxin - Used for the fight. Theme of Jin (Marvel vs Capcom) - Used for Results Episode 2: Terry Bogard VS Burai Yamamoto Terry Bogard (SNK's'' Fatal Fury'') interrupts Burai Yamamoto's (Alicesoft's Big Bang Beat) nap looking for someone, leading to a street brawl in the middle of a Japanese town. Date: October 6, 2014 Winner: Burai Yamamoto Music used: Persona 4 OST 09 - Like a dream come true - Used before the fight Ys vs. Sora no Kiseki Alternative Saga OST - Disc 1 D.A.Y. BREAK - Used for the fight Big Bang Beat-Burai Yamamoto's Theme - Used at the results Episode 3: Akuma VS Kenpachi Zaraki Street Fighter vs. Bleach. While taking a walk through the forest, Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is blocked by Akuma (Street Fighter) who challenges him to a fight. Date: October 6, 2014 Winner: Akuma Music Used: Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Gouken vs. Ryu - Used for the fight Super Street Fighter 4 - Theme of Akuma - Used for the results (Note: This is the first One Minute Melee to receive a rematch. And also to have a Death Battle combatant. This is the first part of Akuma vs. Kenpachi Zaraki trilogy.) Episode 4: Captain Falcon VS Captain Commando While playing guitar in the desert, superhero Captain Commando (Capcom) is challenged by the racer and bounty hunter Captain Falcon (Nintendo's F-Zero) to see who is the better captain. Date: October 20, 2014 Winner: Captain Falcon Music Used: Super Smash Bros Medley (Nintendo Big Band)- Used for the fight Mute City (Remix)- Used for the results. (Note: This is the first episode exclusive to Screwattack, This is also the first episode when the timer is placed on the top center, instead of the bottom left corner.) Episode 5: Batman VS Albert Wesker While infiltrating an Umbrella facility and taking down most of the guards, the hero Batman (DC Comics) now faces his greatest challenge in the building, Albert Wesker. (Capcom's Resident Evil) Date: November 3, 2014 Winner: Albert Wesker Music Used: Sunny (Condor Canyon) Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Used before the fight, Vergil Theme (UMVC3)- Used for the fight Wesker Theme (UMVC3)- Used in the results (Note: This is the first episode to use 3D models instead of sprites. It was animated by the official Death Battle 3D animator Torrian Crawford. This is also the first fight to end in death.) Episode 6: Kim Kaphwan VS Juri Han King of Fighters veteran Kim Kaphwan squares off against Street Fighter antagonist Juri Han. Which Korean Tae Kwon Do fighter comes out on top? Date: November 17, 2014 Winner: Kim Kaphwan Music Used: Tekken 6 Soundtrack: Rustic Asia - Used for the fight King of Fighters XIII OST Tame a Bad Boy (Theme of Kim Team) - Used for the results (Note: This is the first episode to include a female, this is also the first female-on-male fight) Episode 7: Zero VS Meta Knight Zero, the comrade of Mega Man X, duels Meta Knight, the rival and mentor of Kirby, in an intense sword match to the death. Date: December 1, 2014 Winner: Zero Music used: Fight - Tie a Link of Arcus Results - Zero Theme (UMVC3) (Note: This is the second match to end in death). Episode 8: Bowser VS Dr. Eggman The two biggest villains of gaming go head to head to determine who's going to take down their enemies Mario and Sonic! Can Dr. Eggman's brains overcome Bowser muscles? Date: December 15, 2014 Winner: Bowser Music used: Bowser's Theme (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) - Used before the fight, MetaZero - Big Baby Bowser (Yoshi's Island) - Used for the fight, Super Mario Bros 3 - Bowser's Theme (Metal Cover) - Used for the results. (Note: This episode was inspired by Alvin Earthworm's Super Mario Bros Z and could be considered in a similar continuity, also this is the first episode to be watchable in 60 fps.) Episode 9: Deadpool VS Deathstroke Deathstroke (DC Comics) goes after his latest target, the talkative and nefarious Deadpool (Marvel Comics). Date: January 12, 2015 Winner: Deathstroke Music Used: Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - #19 Death Wish - Used before the fight, Lust SIN II - BlazBlue Chronophantasma - Used for the fight, Deathstroke Theme (Batman Arkham Origins) - Used for the results. (Note: This is the first episode not animated by DIMMfx and instead by Mali De'lisser, as well as the first to have the same match-up as Death Battle, making it the first match-up that has two different scenarios of who the winner is on Screwattack.) Episode 10: Dante VS Ragna the Bloodedge Red coats? White Hair? Big Swords? It can't be a coincidence that Dante (Devil May Cry) faces off against Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)! Date: February 2, 2015 Winner: Ragna Music Used: During the Fight - Terminal - Renard (feat. Adraen), Result - Rebellion - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Note: Ragna actually had his alternate color on.) Episode 11: Mewtwo VS Frieza Mewtwo, the genetic Pokémon takes on the extraterrestial tyrant Frieza (Dragon Ball Z). Date: February 16, 2015 Winner: Frieza (Note: This is the first One Minute Melee to exceed one million views on YouTube.) Music Used: A Hero's Desperation (DBZ Budokai 2)- Used in the Intro Wild Soul (DBZ Budokai 2)- Used for the fight High and Scream (DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3) - Used for the results Episode 12: Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) takes on Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) in a fight that defies time! Date: March 2, 2015 Winner: Sakuya Izayoi (Note: This is the first episode that has the fight go over a minute, as the last second gets frozen in time). Music Used: "Battle for Survival" - Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2 - Used for the fight Touhou - UI-70 Lunar Dial ~ Luna Clock - Used during Sakuya's comeback - Flowering Night - Sakuya Izayoi's Remix Theme Used in the results. Episode 13: Dan Hibiki VS Hercule Satan It's a battle of the wimps! Who's the best of the worst? Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) or Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z)? Date: March 23, 2015 Winner: Hercule Satan Music Used: Cutscene 10 (Sonic Generations)- Used in the intro Trophy Rush (SSB4)- Used for the fight Mr. Satan's theme (DBZ)- Used for the results (Note: This is the first episode in which both fighters are knocked out at the end. Despite Hercule landing the final blow, Dan's body falls on him knocking Hercule out as well. This is also the first One Minute Melee to become a Death Battle. This is also the first and currently, only One Minute Melee where both Death Battle and One Minute Melee ended with the same result (Hercule beating Dan).) Episode 14: Lucario VS Renamon Who would win in a fight between Lucario from Pokémon and Renamon from Digimon? Date: April 6, 2015 Music Used: Cynthia's Theme - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Remix - Used before the fight started Battle! Champion - (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) - Used for the fight Trophies (Melee) Super Smash Bros for Wii U - Used in the results Winner: Tie (Note: This is, officially, the first One-Minute Melee that ends with both fighters knocking each other out, and ending in a tie.) Episode 15: Mega Man VS Samus Aran This is no Smash Bros, whose arm cannon packs more punch? Death Battle Champion Samus Aran, or the Blue Bomber Mega Man. But this match is more than meets the eye... Date: April 27, 2015 Winner: Mega Man Music Used: Tension - Super Metroid - Used before the fight begins Mega Man 2 Medley (SSB4)- Used for the fight and results VS. Ridley - SSBB - Used when the SA-X comes Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (SSBB) - Used when the real Samus shows up. (Note: This the first One Minute Melee, where both combatant team up to defeat the real enemy. This is also the first One Minute Melee where one character isn't the actual character: SA-X was impersonating as Samus Aran.) Episode 16: Sonic the Hedgehog VS The Flash Who's the fastest thing alive? Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and DC Comics Flash speed blitz each other to find out! Date: May 11, 2015 Winner: Sonic the Hedgehog Music Used: No Way Through/Shrouded Forest-Used for the majority of the fight Classic Crisis City Speed Shoes (Sonic Generations)- Used when Sonic turns Super Sonic Endless Possibilities-Used in the results (Note: This is the third match to end in death.) Episode 17: Catwoman VS Black Widow: Season Finale DC vs. Marvel. DC's greatest cat burglar, and Marvel's greatest spy. Can Black Widow stop Catwoman from stealing a precious item? Date: May 25, 2015 Winner: Catwoman Music Used: Courtney Gears Battle Theme (Rachet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal)-Used for the fight (Note: After the fight, Kenpachi from a previous One Minute Melee is shown flying in the background. After that, next season will start with a rematch between Akuma and Kenpachi. This is also the first female versus female One Minute Melee.) Season 2 Episode 18: Oni VS Kenpachi Street Fighter vs. Bleach, rematch. After his defeat by the hands of Akuma, Kenpachi seeks a rematch, and isn't holding back! And neither is Akuma. Can Kenpachi, at full power, be able to outmatch Akuma's alternate form Oni? Date: July 6, 2015 Winner: Oni Music Used: Transformers: War For Cybertron OST - Iacon Destroyed - Used for the fight Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition - Theme of Oni - Used for the results (Note: After the fight, Yachiru Kusajishi picks up the unconscious Kenpachi and takes him away, saying that they will keep on getting better. This is the first One Minute Melee to feature a character select screen. And also the first One Minute Melee rematch, and the second fight to receive a rematch. This is the second part of Akuma vs. Kenpachi Zaraki trilogy.) Episode 19: Lightning VS Wonder Woman DC's Amazonian Princess Wonder Woman takes up arms against Final Fantasy XIII protagonist Lightning. Date: July 27, 2015 Winner: Lightning Music Used: Moon River (Bayonetta 2)-Used for the Fight Last Hunter - Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Used in the results Note: (This One Minute Melee features all the combatants that will appear in future One Minute Melees. This is also the second 3D One Minute Melee) Episode 20: Scorpion VS Ghost Rider Mortal Kombat's Ninja from Hell Scorpion goes up against Marvel's Spirit of Vengeance Ghost Rider. Can Scorpion protect his soul from Ghost Rider? Or will Ghost Rider use the Penance Stare and claim his soul? Date: August 10, 2015 Winner: Ghost Rider Music Used: Nefasturris (Devil May Cry 2)- Used for the fight. Ghost Rider's Theme (UMVC3)- Used in the results. Note: (The episode apparently takes place after Ryu VS Scorpion, featuring a cameo appearance from Street Fighter's Ken Masters, this is also the fourth match to end in death). Episode 21: Naruto VS Luffy Naruto Uzumaki goes up against One Piece's Monkey D. Luffy in an all out Pirate vs Ninja duel! Date: August 24, 2015 Winner: Luffy Music Used: Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin! Vol 2-17- Used for the fight. Luffy Moukou Metal Theme - Used during the results. Episode 22: Wario VS Knuckles the Echidna When Mario's rival Wario tries to steal the Master Emerald, it's up to the guardian Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) to take him down! Date: September 8, 2015 Winner: Knuckles Music Used: Unknown from M.E. (Sonic Adventure)- Used in the opening and the results. Crescent Moon Village (Wario Land 4) - used when Wario planned on stealing the Master Emerald Legendary Air Ride Machine (SSBB)- Used for the fight. Episode 23: Ryu VS Jin These two arcade rivals finally duke it out to see who's the most powerful martial artist of gaming, but both Ryu (Street Fighter) and Jin (Tekken) have yet to show what they're truly capable of... Date: September 21, 2015 Winner: Tie Music Used: Sparking (Tekken 5)- Used for the fight. Tekken Victory Theme (Street Fighter X Tekken)- Used for the results (Note:This is the second One Minute Melee to end in a draw.) Episode 24: Jotaro Kujo VS Kenshiro After spotting the unconscious body of Dio, Kenshiro went to investigate. While that's going on, Jotaro Kujo spots Dio. Wanting to end Dio, Jotaro attempted to attack Dio but he moved and Jotaro almost hit Kenshiro. During the failed attack, Jotaro realized that Kenshiro will think that he's in leagues with Dio, since Dio attacked Kenshiro and he almost attacked Kenshiro himself. So he has no choice but to fight Kenshiro. Will Jotaro be able to surpass Kenshiro's might? Date: October 5, 2015 Winner: Jotaro Kujo Music Used: Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World (Touhou Eiyashou ~ Imperishable Night) Arrangement by xi-on (東方志奏 2nd Spell -Fullmoon-) - Used during the fight. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders - Used for the results. (Note: This fight appears to take place after the Sakuya Izayoi vs Dio Brando fight.) Episode 25: Vergil VS Sephiroth Final Fantasy VII's Sephiroth faces off against Devil May Cry's Vergil. The One Winged Angel VS The Black Angel! Date: October 19, 2015 Winner: Vergil Music Used: DMC4 - Sworn Through Swords - Used for the fight DMC4 - Let's Just See - Used for the results (Note: After this One Minute Melee, Sephiroth declared that they will meet again. The picture that leads to the fight shows the DmC version of Vergil, even though the Vergil fighting Sephiroth is from the original Devil May Cry. Also, the official twitters of Capcom and Square Enix commented on the fight.) Episode 26: Link VS Sora The Hero of Hyrule, Link, duels the protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, Sora. Date: November 2, 2015 Winner: Sora Music Used: Fate of the Unknown- Kingdom Hearts II-Used for the fight, Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMix - Rage Awakened (Rock Remix) (Edited by Villajos) - Used for when Dark Link summons an army of Heartless, Sora's Theme- KH2.5 ReMIX- Used for the results (Note: The ending, despite Sora winning, had Link team up with him to take on Dark Link making this the second One Minute Melee where the combatants team up to defeat the real enemy, after Samus Aran VS Mega Man. Sora's companions Goofy and Donald also made cameos). Episode 27: Roronoa Zoro VS Rurouni Kenshin The three sworded pirate Roronoa Zoro clashes with the Japanese samurai Rurouni Kenshin. Date: November 16, 2015 Winner: Roronoa Zoro Music Used: Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2,3, and 4 Music- Chunin Exams Finals(Rooftop)-Used for the fight One Piece Ost GomuGomu vs GoeGoe (Zoro)- Used for the results (Note: This fight seems to take place after the Naruto vs Luffy fight. Sasuke Uchiha also appears, though only his legs are shown.) Episode 28: B.B. Hood VS Peacock These two crazy girls from Darkstalkers and Skullgirls, B.B. Hood and Peacock, finally get a chance to duke it out! Date: November 30, 2015 Winner: Peacock Music Used: Tekken 6 OST: Fallen Colony (G ~Blast ver.~) - Used for the fight Moonlite Melee - Used in the results (Note: Ms. Fortune and Big Band made a cameo before the fight. Valentine appears after the battle.) Episode 29: Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic Metal Sonic finds Bowser Jr. on a restricted area and tries to confront him, but Mecha Sonic interrupts and destroys him. Mecha Sonic confronts Bowser Jr. next. Date: December 14, 2015 Winner: Mecha Sonic Music Used: Sonic 3 Final Boss- Used for when Metal Sonic appears Sonic and Knuckles Doomsday Zone OC Remix- Used for the fight. Sonic 3 Final Boss OC Remix - Used in the results (Note: Bowser appears at the end, possibly hinting at Bowser VS Mecha Sonic. This also seems to be a follow up to Bowser vs Eggman.) Episode 30: Master Hand VS Polygon Man The hand behind Smash Bros, Master Hand dukes it out against the face of Playstation All-Stars, Polygon Man! Date: December 28, 2015 Winner: Master Hand Music Used: Master Hand - (Smash Wii U/3DS) Menu (Melee) ver 2 (Smash Wii U/3DS) - Used for the fight Final Destination Ver 2. (Smash Wii U/3DS) - Used for the results (Note: Ryu appears before the fight starts, possibly referencing his recent appearance in SSB4. He is shown facing Master Hand. Only for Polygon Man to destroy him.) Episode 31: Green Arrow VS Hawkeye DC's emerald archer Green Arrow trades blows with the purple Avenger from Marvel, Hawkeye. Date: January 11, 2016 Winner: Green Arrow Music Used: .hack//G.U. Ost - Shrine - Used before the fight Shadow The Hedgehog Ost - Black Comet - Used for the fight Injustice: Gods Among Us - Green Arrow's Theme - Used for the results (Note: Like Deadpool VS Deathstroke, this matchup already happened in Death Battle and has a different result.) Episode 32: Little Mac VS Makunouchi Ippo: Season 2 Finale Punch-Out!! boxer Little Mac battles the Hajime no Ippo protagonist Makunouchi Ippo to see who is the real boxing champion. Date: January 25, 2016 (Short version); February 25, 2016 (Full version) Winner: Little Mac (Short version) Tie (Full version) Music Used: Sonic Adventure DX OST: Character Select (Slap Bass Version) - Used before the fight Hearts of Fire - Used for Round 1 The Reversal - Used for Round 2 Step Up - Used for Round 3 Sonic Adventure DX Music: Casinopolis - PINBALL - Used for the credits (Note: This is the first fight that was originaly shown in short format due to recent events behind the scenes involving OMM and previous investors, and didn't show the result screen. Later, it was released in full format, with different result. After the fight, it is shown that Season 3 will begin with Sasuke Uchiha and Ichigo Kurosaki fighting. This is also the first fight to show the full credits. And also the third fight to end in a draw.) Season 3 For season 3 of One Minute Melee, the show left ScrewAttack due to a falling out between Mali and the site. One Minute Melee afterwards, was moved to the YouTube channel, Hyun's Dojo. Episode 33: Ichigo VS Sasuke Bleach vs. Naruto. Two anime edge lords have at it. Sasuke goes out to retrieve Naruto, but Ichigo decides to engage him. Date: March 5, 2016 Winner: Ichigo Music Used: Bloodlines - Used for the fight (Note: This fight seems to take place after Naruto VS Luffy & Roronoa Zoro vs. Rurouni Kenshin. This is the second time when the winner was knocked unconscious after the fight, with Dan vs. Hercule being the first.) Episode 34: Heihachi VS Geese Tekken vs. King of Fighters. While meditating, Geese (Fatal Fury, King of Fighters) was approached by none other than Heihachi (Tekken), the infamous King of Iron Fist. Which fighting tournament host will come out on top? Date: March 19, 2015 Winner: Heihachi Music Used: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 OST: What you will see (Fallen Garden) - Used for the fight [東方 Demetori - Suwa Foughten Field - Used for the results (Note: Kuma appeared near the end of the fight to assist Heihachi in defeating Geese in a cross-art style attack from Street Fighter X Tekken. After the fight, Geese was tied to a rocket and sent into space, which is a reference to Heihachi's ending in Tekken 5. This is one of three fights where one character speaks Japanese and the other speaks English, the other three being Akuma vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, and its sequels Oni vs. Kenpachi and Oni vs. Kenpachi Round 3.) Episode 35: Goku VS Sonic the Hedgehog While training, Goku felt starvation. Just as he was about to eat a ham, Sonic the Hedgehog flew over and took the ham from his hand, which prompts the Saiyan warrior to fight. Can Goku get his ham back and quench his hunger? Date: April 1, 2016 Winner: Saitama Music Used: Dragon Ball Z Budokai OST: Challengers - Used for the fight (Note: Several other characters, including Godzilla, Kirby, Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Saitama are shown fighting Goku. Stormtroopers also made a cameo appearance. After the fight, Saitama was hit by Superman's heat vision, indicating that the two would fight. This episode was a reference to April Fools' Day, this is also the fifth match to end in death.) Episode 36: Natsu VS Ace Natsu appears after witnessing Portgas D. Ace easily defeating a large group with little effort. Originally there to collect the bounty on Ace's head, now he just wants to prove that he's the true Fire Magic Dragon Slayer. Date: April 9, 2016 Winner: Ace Music Used: 彩音 ～xi-on～ - 霊知の太陽信仰 ～ Nuclear Fusion - Used for the fight (Note: A possible foreshadowing of a future combatant is seen at the end, which is Trunks from Dragon Ball Z.) Episode 37: Captain America VS Guile American heroes Captain America (Marvel Comics) and Guile (Street Fighter) challenge each other to a sparring match prior to a mission where they take on Shadaloo. Date: April 23, 2016 Winner: Captain America Music Used: 'Murica - Used for the fight Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Captain America - Used for the results (Note: This is the first One Minute Melee where the combatants are fighting each other as respected opponents rather than bitter enemies. This is also the first time a combatant tried to save his opponent from meeting his demise during the fight (Guile tried to save Captain America from falling off the Helicarrier.) Episode 38: Asuna VS Orie Sword Art Online's Asuna faces off against Under Night In-Birth's Orie in a one-on-one rapier duel. Who will emerge victorious? Date: May 14, 2016 Winner: Orie Music Used: Hall of Heroes - Used for the fight Under Night In-Birth OST: Purity & Strictly(Orie's Theme) - Used for the results Episode 39: Bowser VS Mecha Sonic After witnessing his son getting defeated by Mecha Sonic, Bowser seeks revenge. Can he turn Mecha Sonic into scrap, or will Mecha Sonic turn Bowser into Turtle Soup? Date: May 21, 2016 Winner: Bowser Music Used: The Greater of Two Evils - Used for the fight. Bowser's Theme (Mario Strikers Charged) - used when Bowser does his victory speech. World Bowser 8 Bit - Super Mario 3D World - Used for the results (Note: This One Minute Melee takes place immediately after the Bowser Jr. vs. Metal Sonic OMM. This is also the second time when previous combatants appear to fight each other/another opponent after Akuma/Oni vs. Kenpachi. Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach all make cameos at the end of the fight. Sonic the Hedgehog and Yoshi also cameo here, however they are turned to stone due to Basilisx in Super Mario Bros. Z.) Episode 40: Kirby VS Pac-Man Nintendo's Pink Devourer Kirby faces off against Namco's Yellow Devourer Pac-Man. Who will emerge victorious? Date: June 4, 2016 Winner: Kirby Music Used: Boss Medley (Kirby) - Super Smash Brothers Wii U - Used for the fight Green Greens (Melee) - Super Smash Brothers Wii U - Used for the results Episode 41: Trunks VS Silver DBZ vs. Sega. Silver appears from the future to save Shadow the Hedgehog from Vegeta. At the same time, Trunks arrives to stop Silver in his tracks, believing that he is one of the androids. Date: June 18, 2016 Winner: Trunks Music Used: Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Kingdom Valley ~ Wind ~ The Castle ~ Lakeside ~ Water ~ - Used before the fight Save The Future - Used for the fight Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3: After the Fire - Used for the results (Note: This One Minute Melee references the Vegeta VS Shadow Death Battle. Cell also makes a cameo at the end of the match. DBX also did this match-up, which ended with the same result.) Episode 42: Cell VS Meruem DBZ vs. Hunter x Hunter. After humiliating most of the Z Fighters members, Cell encounters a new challenger; Meruem. Which one will emerge victorious? Date: July 2, 2016 Winner: Meruem Music Used: Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 OST - Evil Power - Used before the fight Eat You Alive - Used for the fight J-Stars Victory VS OST Bravely and Resolutely - Used for the results (Note: Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks, appeared before the fight. Goku and King Kai made a cameo after the fight.) Episode 43: Polnareff VS Yu Narukami Just as Jean Pierre Polnareff was about to kill Jotaro Kujo, Yu Narukami intercepted and stepped in. Which one will emerge victorious? Date: July 16, 2016 Winner: Yu Narukami Music Used: Stand Up For Truth! - Used for the fight Persona 3 - Unavoidable Battle - Used for the results (Note: This fight appears to take place after the Jotaro Kujo vs Kenshiro fight.) Episode 44: Saitama VS Superman: Season 3 Finale After killing Goku, Saitama is confronted by Superman. Can the One Punch Man triumph again, or will the Man of Steel emerge victorious? Date: August 6, 2016 Winner: Tie Music Used: Finally, A Worthy Opponent No Limit Fallacy - Used for the fight Birocratic - Hurry - Used for the credits (Note: This fight takes place immediately after Goku vs. Sonic fight. Black Widow made a cameo appearance at the end of the fight. After the credits, it is shown that Season 4 will begin with another and final rematch between Akuma and Kenpachi. This is the second One Minute Melee to go over one minute, the first being Sakuya Izayoi vs. Dio Brando, but the first to not have the timer.) Season 4 Episode 45: Oni VS Kenpachi Round 3 Street Fighter vs. Bleach, conclusion. Following his second defeat by the hands of Oni Akuma, Kenpachi is going all out. Can the Soul Reaper triumph, or will the Raging Demon strike the finishing blow? Date: September 17, 2016 Winner: Oni Music Used: OMM OST - The Demon Spirit - Used for the fight ASURA´S WRATH THE LOST EPISODES OST: Oni Theme (Destroyer of Heaven) - Used for the results (Note: Luffy, Zoro, and Ichigo are shown before the fight, trying to find a way out of the forest. Yachiru Kusajishi also appears along with Kenpachi. After the fight, they remain trapped in the forest. This is the second One Minute Melee rematch, and the sixth match to end in death. This is the third and final part of Akuma vs. Kenpachi Zaraki trilogy.) Episode 46: Hulk VS Broly Marvel vs. DBZ. After Hulk crash landed on Namek, he comes in contact with the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. The very moment the two set their sight on each other, the two rage-filled behemoths clash. Date: October 1, 2016 Winner: Broly Music Used: OMM OST - Get Smashed - Used for the fight Overklock - DBZ Remix - Broly's Rage - Used for the results (Note: Nail makes a cameo before the fight. This fight takes place after Goku vs. Sonic fight and is the seventh episode to end in death.) Episode 47: Rock Lee VS Sanji Naruto VS One Piece. When Rock Lee tries to find Sasuke, he encounters Sanji and confronts him. Date: October 15, 2016 Winner: Rock Lee Music Used: Lady Killer - Used for the fight Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 Shirato Street Theme - Used for the results (Note: This battle takes place as Ichigo VS Sasuke takes place.) Episode 48: Ken Masters VS Paul Phoenix Street Fighter VS Tekken. Date: October 29, 2016 Winner: Ken Masters Music Used: TBA Scrapped Episodes These are One Minute Melees that were scrapped for one reason or another. Scrapped Episode: Ben vs. Craig After angering the fanboys on the internet, Ben Singer takes on his boss, Craig Skistimas. (Note: This was a scrapped episode that had most of the fight posted on Mali's channel). Animators The series was co-founded by Mali De'lisser and DimmFX, who disbanded in Season 1. Mali is the director of One Minute Melee and gets several of animators in the community to contribute to episodes. Here are the current ones (cited by Youtube and Mali's tumblr). Hyper Gauge Mali De'lisser (Co-Creator and Director)- Jin Saotome vs. Gambit, Terry vs. Burai, Captain Falcon vs. Captain Commando, Ben vs. Craig, Roronoa Zoro vs. Rurouni Kenshin, Bowser Jr. vs. Metal Sonic, Trunks vs. Silver xxZackAttack27xX (Zack)- Akuma vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Bowser vs. Eggman, Oni vs. Kenpachi, BB Hood vs. Peacock, Bowser vs. Mecha Sonic, Cell vs. Meruem, Saitama vs. Superman, Oni vs. Kenpachi Round 3 [https://www.youtube.com/user/crazychristyler714 CrazyChrisTyler]- Kim vs. Juri, Dan vs. Hercule, Samus vs. Mega Man, Catwoman vs. Black Widow, Ryu vs. Jin, Master Hand vs. Polygon Man, Little Mac vs. Makunouchi Ippo, Ichigo vs. Sasuke, Heihachi vs. Geese, Goku vs. Sonic?, Captain America vs. Guile, Hulk vs. Broly AquilaHarukaze- 'Sakuya vs. Dio, Naruto vs. Luffy, Jotaro vs. Kenshiro, Asuna vs. Orie, Rock Lee vs. Sanji 'TheAnimouth- Wario vs. Knuckles, Vergil vs. Sephiroth, Kirby vs. Pac-Man, Paul vs. Ken Warrenbark- Natsu vs. Ace, Polnareff vs. Yu Narukami Former One Minute Melee Animators Torrian Crawford- Batman vs. Wesker, Lightning vs. Wonder Woman xcareloadedx- Lucario vs. Renamon, Link vs. Sora asasinsonic- Deadpool vs. Deathstroke stroll-around-the-world- Dante vs. Ragna the Bloodedge [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp_Kcd-ZndWVPo8Lx35cl0Q/featured SJT15]- Frieza vs. Mewtwo Donald "Donimation" Gagnon- '''Sonic vs Flash, Scorpion vs. Ghost Rider, Green Arrow vs. Hawkeye '''KillerVash65- Zero vs. Meta Knight Gallery Season 1 One Minute Melee Jin Saotome vs Gambit.jpg|Jin Saotome VS Gambit (Cyberbots VS X-Men) One Minute Melee Terry Bogard vs Burai Yamamoto.jpg|Terry Bogard VS Burai Yamamoto (Fatal Fury VS Big Bang Age) One Minute Melee Akuma vs. Kenpachi Zaraki.jpg|Akuma VS Kenpachi Zaraki (Street Fighter VS Bleach) One Minute Melee Captain Falcon vs Captain Commando.jpg|Captain Falcon VS Captain Commando (F-Zero VS Beat 'Em Up) One Minute Melee Batman vs Albert Wesker.jpg|Batman VS Albert Wesker (DC Comics VS Resident Evil) One Minute Melee Kim vs. Juri.jpg|Kim Kaphwan VS Juri Han (King Of Fighters VS Street Fighter) One Minute Melee Zero vs. Meta Knight.jpg|Zero VS Meta Knight (Mega Man VS Kirby) One Minute Melee Bowser vs Dr Eggman.jpg|Bowser VS Dr. Eggman (Super Mario Bros VS Sonic The Hedgehog) One Minute Melee Deadpool vs Deathstroke.jpg|Deadpool VS Deathstroke (Marvel Comics VS DC Comics) One Minute Melee Dante vs Ragna the Bloodedge.jpg|Dante VS Ragna The Bloodedge (Devil May Cry VS BlazBlue) One Minute Melee Mewtwo vs Frieza.jpg|Mewtwo VS Frieza (Pokemon VS Dragon Ball Z) One Minute Melee Sakuya Izayoi vs Dio Brando.jpg|Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando (Touhou Project VS JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dan VS Hercule.jpg|Dan Hibiki VS Hercule Satan (Street Fighter VS Dragon Ball Z) lvsr.png|Lucario VS Renamon (Pokemon VS Digimon) Samus Aran vs Mega Man - One Minute Melee.jpg|Mega Man VS Samus Aran (Mega Man VS Metroid) One Minute Melee - Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash.jpg|Sonic The Hedgehog VS The Flash (Sonic The Hedgehog VS DC Comics) One Minute Melee - Catwoman vs Black Widow.png|Catwoman VS Black Widow (DC Comics VS Marvel Comics) Season 2 One Minute Melee Oni vs. Kenpachi.jpg|Oni VS Kenpachi (Street Fighter VS Bleach) Lightning VS Wonder Woman.jpg|Lightning VS Wonder Woman (Final Fantasy XIII VS DC Comics) One Minute Melee Scorpion vs. Ghost Rider.jpg|Scorpion VS Ghost Rider (Mortal Kombat VS Marvel Comics) One Minute Melee Naruto vs. Luffy.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki VS Monkey D. Luffy (Naruto VS One Piece) KnuxVSWario.png|Wario VS Knuckles (Super Mario Bros VS Sonic The Hedgehog) One Minute Melee Ryu vs. Jin.jpg|Ryu VS Jin Kazama (Street Fighter VS Tekken) One Minute Melee Jotaro Kujo vs. Kenshiro.jpg|Jotaro Kujo VS Kenshiro (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VS Fist Of The North Star) One Minute Melee Sephiroth vs. Vergil.jpg|Vergil VS Sephiroth (Devil May Cry VS Final Fantasy VII) One Minute Melee Link vs. Sora.jpg|Link VS Sora (Legend Of Zelda VS Kingdom Hearts) Roronoa Kenshin OMM.jpg|Roronoa Zoro VS Rurouni Kenshin (One Piece VS Samurai X) One Minute Melee B Hood VS Peacock.jpg|Peacock VS BB Hood (Skullgirls VS Darkstalkers) Bowser JR VS MS Paint.jpg|Bowser Junior VS Metal Sonic (Super Mario Bros VS Sonic The Hedgehog) Master Hand VS Polygon Man OMM.jpg|Master Hand VS Polygon Man (Super Smash Bros VS PlayStation All-Stars) GA VS H OMM.jpg|Green Arrow VS Hawkeye (DC Comics VS Marvel Comics) Mac VS Ippo OMM.jpg|Little Mac VS Makunouchi Ippo (Punch Out!! VS Hajime No Ippo) Season 3 One Minute Melee Ichigo vs Sasuke.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki VS Sasuke Uchiha (Bleach VS Naruto) Heihachi VS Geese (OMM).jpg|Heihachi Mishima VS Geese Howard (Tekken VS King Of Fighters) Goku vs Sonic.jpg|Goku VS Sonic (Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic The Hedgehog) Natsu VS Ace.jpg|Natsu Dragneel VS Portgas D. Ace (Fairy Tail VS One Piece) Cap VS Guile.jpg|Captain America VS Guile (Marvel Comics VS Street Fighter) Asuna vs Orie.jpg|Asuna VS Orie (Sword Art Online VS Under Night In-Birth) One Minute Melee Bowser vs. Mecha Sonic.jpg|Bowser VS Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros VS Sonic The Hedgehog) One Minute Melee Kirby vs. Pac-Man.jpg|Kirby VS Pac-Man (Kirby VS Pac-Man) Trunks VS Silver.jpg|Trunks VS Silver (Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic The Hedgehog) One Minute Melee Cell vs. Meruem.jpg|Cell VS Meruem (Dragon Ball Z VS Hunter X Hunter) One MInute Melee Polnareff vs Yu Narukami.jpg|Yu Narukami VS Polnareff (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 VS JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) One Minute Melee Saitama vs. Superman.jpg|Saitama VS Superman (One Punch Man VS DC Comics) Season 4 One Minute Melee S4 EP1 - Oni vs Kenpachi Round 3 (Street Fighter vs Bleach).jpg|Oni VS Kenpachi Round 3 (Street Fighter VS Bleach) Hulk vs. Broly.jpg|Hulk VS Broly (Marvel Comics VS Dragon Ball Z) OMM - Rock Lee VS Sanji.jpg|Rock Lee VS Sanji (Naruto VS One Piece) Category:Real World Category:ScrewAttack shows Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights animated by Mali Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights Animated by Aquila Category:HyperGauge shows Category:Fights animated by Donimation Category:Hyun's Dojo